


Phone Calls

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “I know it’s two am and you had a busy schedule, but I woke up and I can’t breathe and I don’t know what’s wrong.”





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

It was a strange feeling, waking up in the middle of the night peacefully. And not because of a nightmare or a noise in the dark. The weird thing was she was oddly calm, blinking up at the ceiling she could barely see, and wondering if this was some sort of inception dream sequence.

The feeling of serenity began to wash away, though, as she realized how hard it was getting to breathe. Like the dull ache of her lungs had been masked by the peaceful night and now she could no longer ignore it.

Her throat became painfully tight and she jolted upright, placing a hand on her chest, too scared that touching her neck would close her airway and she would slip into a different kind of darkness. For a moment she stared into space and focused all her energy on simply pulling air into her lungs. It felt like she was breathing through a straw, but it was better than before.

Shifting her eyes, she looked at the clock that was situated on the desk across from her bed. It lazily changed from 2:03 to 2:04 and she was almost mad that it moved so easily when she could barely turn her head without feeling like she was going to throw up. Slowly, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

It only took about two more minutes before she began the internal debate of whether or not to call someone. The fact that it was two made her a little more than reluctant to contact anyone because all the sane people would be asleep. But on the other hand, she hadn’t experienced an anxiety attack this bad in a while, and all her methods of relaxing seemed to have slipped from her mind the minute she realized her oxygen supply had been significantly cut.

She reached for her phone on her nightstand, knowing immediately she would feel apologetic to the person on the other side, but for right now she couldn’t find it within herself to care. Her lock screen displayed the photo of the random landscape she had found online, and she wished that she had put something more calming than the dark forest of towering trees and shadows that looked more like a nightmare than an adventure.

Silence engulfed her as the phone rang once, twice, making her more uneasy. The thought to hang up crossed her mind but before she could pull the phone away from her ear, he picked up.

There was a drowsily mumbled, “Hello?” She couldn’t even respond with a greeting of her own.

“I know it’s two am and you had a busy schedule but I woke up and I can’t breathe and I don’t know what’s wrong.”

She heard his bed sheets rustle as he sat up.

“Give me a second, baby.”

There was a pause and she was sure he was leaving the room to go someplace where the others wouldn’t be disturbed. She could hear a muffled crash and then his soft cursing but she couldn’t be bothered to respond, instead focusing on breathing once more as she waited.

Yuta sighed softly.

“(Y/n)?”

She hummed, a short sound as it irritated her throat, and she tried to let out a long breath that ended up stuttered.

“Are you sitting up?”

Again she made a short noise of confirmation.

“Does it hurt to talk?”

(Y/n) paused before answering slowly, “I feel…like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Are you?”

Silence was the answer she gave as she was unsure herself.

“Do you need me to come over? It’ll be easier than doing this over the phone,” he spoke softly as if he knew what her answer would be.

“No.”

“(Y/n)-”

“I shouldn’t have called…it’s fine…I feel better already.”

“(Y/n),” his tone was the same one Taeyong used when he caught the Dreamies in a lie, the knowing mother tone, “Your breathing is really ragged, I can hear it.”

She curled her fingers into the comforter, trying to steady her breath. She didn’t want him to worry, but a part of her already knew it was inevitable. He had been concerned since the moment she spoke.

The quiet that seeped into their conversation went on for a few more seconds.

“I’m coming over.”

About to protest, a wave of nausea crashed over her and she inhaled sharply, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. However, she had overestimated her ability to handle the motion and froze when she felt bile rise in her throat.

“(Y/n)? Baby?”

He sounded like he was in a tunnel, farther away than he actually was. She couldn’t tell if it was because she had accidentally pulled the phone away from her face or if he was speaking quieter.

She got up, steadying herself with a hand on the bed and from his end, she could hear another crash and then someone yelling at him to shut up as Yuta rushed around.

If she hadn’t felt so out of it she would have laughed and jokingly scolded him as well for waking up the others. Instead, she listened, hearing Taeyong and then Johnny call him out as she shuffled at a snail’s pace toward the bathroom in the hallway. He yelled something incoherent back and, as she reached the doorway of her bedroom, she broke out into a cold sweat, feeling far worse than before.

She leaned her forearm against the wall and used it as a guide and a support. The moment she entered the bathroom, she slid down onto the tiled floor, pulling the phone away from her ear as her limbs grew heavy with fatigue. The phone collided with the floor with a soft clink and she closed her eyes to rest a moment.

All she wanted was to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened, yet her lungs seemed to be uncooperative.

Muffled noises brought her back to reality and she struggled to look over at the phone. She put the call on speaker and listened to Yuta freak out.

“What happened? (Y/n)? Answer me. Why is it all echo-y?”

“I’m in the bathroom,” she said breathily.

There was a quiet moment where the only noise was the background noise coming from his side.

“What?”

She raised her voice slightly, “I’m in the bathroom.”

“Wha- (Y/n) I can’t-”

Picking her phone up, she dropped it from an inch off the ground and it clattered loudly, resonating against the tiles.

“Ow.”

Her lips pulled up slowly and she closed her eyes once more. The shivers that had accompanied her cold sweat had subsided and the cool floor was actually calming her slightly.

“I’m almost there. Can you hold on a little longer?” She nodded even though he couldn’t see her, but he seemed to understand.

A little strength returned to her and she pulled the phone up, bringing it closer.

“I’m okay now…Go sleep.”

“(Y/n), it’s too late now. I’m coming whether you like it or not.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

For a fleeting moment she thought that he might not be able to get in, but the thought was dispelled as she heard the front door unlocking.

Yuta closed the door and walked through her home. She didn’t even bother to look up at him as he reached the doorway, ending the call.

“Watch your eyes,” he said, waiting for her to close them before flicking the lights on.

He settled onto the floor beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know,” he murmured, “There will never be a point where I willingly turn you away, especially if you’re feeling like this. It’s my job to take care of you.”

“And sing.”

“And sing,” he repeated with a chuckle.

She leaned into his touch and he pressed a kiss into her hair. He pushed a stray strand back behind her ear and then backed off a little to give her space.

Bit by bit she could feel her heartbeat slowing and then her breaths became less shallow. She took slow breaths through her nose and, when her throat was more relaxed, she leaned her head onto Yuta’s chest and curled her fingers into his shirt. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close.

“What’s been going on this week?” he asked quietly.

She couldn’t help but sniffle as she thought about everything; it was never just one outstanding event that caused her stress-induced anxiety attacks. The weird thing was this week hadn’t been as busy as the last and she was just as in the dark as he was about what had been the problem. Maybe everything had just built up.

“A lot,” she cried.

He rubbed circles into her back and then reached out to smooth her bed head gently. He didn’t verbally respond but his touches were enough to soothe her slightly. They stayed in silence a while longer before he spoke again.

“Do you feel better?”

She nodded, not moving her face from the crook of his neck.

“Let’s get you back to bed then,” he said, already pulling away to stand. He helped her stand and by then they were both leaning against each other for support as they walked to the bedroom.

Her covers were still in disarray from when she had swung her legs off the bed. Yuta lazily pulled them over the two of them as (Y/n) concerned herself with getting comfortable by laying her head against his chest again.

When they had settled, (Y/n) could feel her eyes close on their own accord and she was too filled with fatigue to bother trying to stay awake.

“I love you,” she heard him say, “Everything will work out. I promise.”


End file.
